


Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I started shipping everyone with Chloe, i also haven't written smut in forever, so forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe comes to confront Victoria about the troubles she has put Max through but it ends up not how she planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

She stood on the other side of the hall. Right outside of Victoria Chase's dorm room. The blue haired girl pounded on the door three more times. It had to be around eleven at night and Chloe had no problem waking up the whole dormitory if it meant waking up the blonde. She held her fist up to the door, ready to start pounding again but it opened. A very tired and very angry Victoria had answered.

"Who are you? What do you want freak?"

Chloe looked her dead in the eyes, her brows knitted. "I'm Chloe Price, Max's friend. She told me you were bothering her and Kate."

"So what are you gonna do?" Victoria jabbed a finger at Chloe's chest, making her stumble slightly before she grabbed the blonde's wrist.

'Crap. What am I going to do? I didn't really plan this out, I want to hurt her but she's...she's really pretty and that bed head-' Even with those thoughts going through her mind, Chloe's face didn't change. She wanted to be- needed to be intimidating. "In all honestly I'm not quite sure." Still gripping the other's wrist, she forced her way into Victoria's room. "But I have an idea of what I want to do."

Chloe leaned forward for a kiss. She expected the blonde to back away and call the cops or something but got just the opposite. Victoria started to kiss back. Freeing her wrist, she threw Chloe's beanie off haphazardly and tangled her fingers in the blue locks, completely losing herself. The blonde started to unbutton her night shirt when she felt hands tug at the bottom of it.

"Is this my punishment?" They parted for a second only to remove Chloe's tank-top.

The punk smiled when pressed her lips to the other's in a quick kiss and pushed her against the door. Hard. A small moan escaped from the blonde's mouth before it was once again covered with her own. "So you like it rough huh?" Chloe grinned.

"Shut up." Chase eagerly pushed her tongue into Chloe's mouth. It was when Chloe took off her belt she no longer had control of her hands as they were tied. The blonde tried to wiggle them free. "You bitch."

"Now now," Chloe threw Victoria on her bed with a smile, earning herself another little moan. The punk climbed over her and took off the other's shorts in one swift movement. "I came to punish you, not play with you." Her fingers rubbed in small circles in between Victoria's legs.

"I think I like t-this punishment." She purred. Vic couldn't hold back her moans when she had Chloe sucking on her neck and rubbing her. The punk slowed her motions. "C-Could pick up the pace a little bit?" Victoria asked, face flushed.

Chloe grinned. "I could. But, I want to hear you beg."

"Seriously? Fine." She huffed. "Oh Chloe please continue to have sexual intercourse with me." Her monotone voice didn't impress Chloe.

"You gotta try harder then that." Chloe roughly kissed Victoria, who smiled into the kiss.

Her finger pushed in just a bit, just roughly to get a response out of the other. Vic's body jolted but in a good way; She slowly brought her body down on the digit. Chloe took this as an okay to go ahead and entered another. Victoria's back arched. Moans slipped out as Chloe kept pumping her fingers in a rhythm; Victoria seemed to like this rhythm as not once did anything but moans of pleasure come out of her mouth. Chloe leaned down and flicked her tongue at Vic's clit. Her moan turned into a deep gasp. Chloe looked up to Victoria's half-lidded gaze with a vibrant red right under those beautiful brown eyes that were now filled with lust and want. She knew the other wanted this, and she kept that in mind.

After a few more thrusts of her fingers, she must of found that spot because Victoria practically screamed out her name. The blue haired girl rubbed against that spot as much as she could.

"Ah C-Chloe I'm-" The fingers left her, she whimpered at the lost of contact. The blonde could feel the warm body between her legs move away. When she opened her eyes, she saw the other putting her short back on. "Wait-" Chloe turned around.

"Where did you throw my beanie?" She scratched her head.

"Are you just gonna leave me here? On the edge of coming?!" Vic whispered angrily.

"Well...yes." Chloe dug around behind her couch and slipped her hat back on. "I came to punish you, not please you. She reached for the door and stepped out; but not before saying one thing. "You've been so loud tonight, I don't think you need to loudly whisper at me." Then walked away.

__________

Max woke up later than usual that morning. There were tons of nosies coming from somewhere in the girls dorm last night that kept her up. She rolled over to look at her phone and check the time but found two post-it notes side by side.

'If she ever bothers you again, don't hesitate to call me - <3 Chloe'

'I hate you. Call your friend back. - Victoria C.'


End file.
